sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination (parody)
Carolyn Newman walks out of a cafe and is knocked out. She wakes up in the hospital and discovers she nearly died. She then dozes off just before her friends arrive. During the dream, Carolyn watches a mental boy named David Croft walk into the street in front of the bus she is on, and the driver falls asleep, hitting the mental kid, and causing the bus to careen out of control. They are in downtown Los Angeles. The front of the bus explodes, killing her friend Jason. Her friend Stacey is then hit in the head and killed. The bus then rolls down a hill and crashes into the hospital, snapping Carolyn out of her premonition. Her friend Davis throws her on the ground as an explosion kills many patients and doctors. Davis's head is then ripped off by a flying fence post that was on the bus's roof. Carolyn's friend Taylor then walks up to save her, but, another explosion then sends debris through her torso, killing her. Carolyn then watches as her friend Hunter dies in the distance from his wounds. However, she thinks he is alive, and crawls over, but, she doesn't see the bus explode, and snaps out of her premontion on the bus. She yanks the cord to get it to stop, but, the Croft kid is run over anyway. They then watch as the bus is hit by a tractor trailer, rolling down a hill and crashing into a hospital and exploding. The hospital then collapses mostly, killing hundreds of people. Later that night, Carolyn looks up the hospital incident, and sees that 339 people were killed in the hospital accident, including 15 on the bus, including the Croft kid. She then realizes that Jason was the first to die. When she gets to his house, she goes to her birthday party, which her birthday was the day before. She then tells everybody who went with her on the bus that day was going to die. Everybody thinks she's just kidding, and she goes along with the party. However, 15 minutes later, Jason turns on a grill, but, it explodes, killing Jason and a few of her cousins and lighting the house on fire. The front entrance becomes blocked, and then Carolyn starts to gather people out a window, which then explodes, killing three more. Carolyn then throws herself out the window, and when she puts herself out, since she was on fire, she witnesses Stacey explode into bits when a kerosene tank explodes. Davis is thrown through the air, and lands next to Carolyn. Debris lands in his torso, killing him. She then witnesses several more people die before Taylor and Hunter rescue her. They take her to the house, where she falls asleep and has another premonition about where Hunter turns on a television in her bedroom, and he spills beer onto it because he's drunk, and it explodes, killing Hunter and Taylor. She then gets all of the beer in her fridge and buries it in the backyard. However, a rabid dog attacks Hunter, killing him. Taylor shoots the dog, and the dog is just wounded, and it attacks Taylor, but, Carolyn rescues her, and shoots the dog fatally. She then realizes that Taylor has no arm, and is bleeding heavily. She calls the police, and says that a rabid dog from the next-door neighbor attacked her best friend. The neighbor, who is grumpy and old, breaks through her front door with a shotgun. Taylor grabs the gun and shoots and kills him, taking his life so death will skip her. However, Carolyn was shot in the jugular vein by a ricochet bullet. She loses consciousness, and dreams that Taylor dies moments later. She then wakes up and sees that Taylor somehow hemorrhaged out of her arm, and realizes she is dead. She then closes her eyes and dies.